Monster high: A new semester
by chbedok1
Summary: A human joins monster high, the first in a long, long time.


This was not a good day for Elijah Edge.

As if it was not bad enough that a flesh and blood human has somehow transferred to a school of ghouls, with bad weather and a whole host of other issues besides. Now he is stuck in the centre of the campus, surrounded by a ring of cheering monsters, and facing down a very, very pissed off minotaur. How the heck did he get into such things, seriously?

"_OW! Watch it normie!" Manny snorted as the short, spectacle wearing normal bumped into him._

"_Says you, what is they say about bulls and china shops? Maybe you should shear those horns off, may be then you could see a little better."_

Hmm, on hindsight...

Around him the ghouls were now egging the minotaur on, slapping his back and cheering while booing and jeering at Elijah. A quick look around confirmed it, there was no backing out of this altercation. As he weighed his options, Elijah was aware of the minotaur addressing him, saying something about "no way out" and "give me your coat..."

Elijah snapped his head around with a glare of pure, cold rage.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self. Bullhead."

_Manny laughed as he watched the normie look around, obviously trying to find a way out. In truth, Manny wasn't really interested in fighting a pathetic looking guy like this nerd, it would just be a waste of time, but he can't just let the 'bull' insult pass. He had a reputation to keep after all._

"_Give it up normie, there's no way out for you. I'm going to teach you a little lesson about respecting your betters. Hey I know, gimme that dorky coat, and I might just go easy on you."_

_The glare that the normie shot at him would have made any other monster back the hell off._

"_Go. Fuck. Your. Self. Bullhead"_

_Manny was head down in the next instant._

Elijah reacted on pure instinct with a swift step-turn which brought him to the side of the charging mass of flesh, away from the wicked curling horns atop the minotaur's head. The minotaur roared, pulled himself out of his charge and turned to face his opponent. His eyes were bloodshot red and foam speckled the corners of his mouth. He was a terrifying sight to behold. At this point, Elijah was beginning to curse that stupid mouth of his, but as the minotaur put its head down again for another run, Elijah knew that the time for talk was over.

It was time to let action do the talking.

_Manny charged, fully intent on his opponent, in three strides he was right on top of him, horns poised to skewer the little maggot, but a sudden flash of motion flashed before his eyes, and Manny suddenly found himself jerking his head to the right as his momentum carried the rest of him forward and, unable to keep his balance, Manny fumbled and crashed into the ground. Hard._

Elijah spun around, draping his coat over one shoulder and placing a hand on his hip, circling his opponent in slow measured steps. The minotaur followed, snorting and shaking his great horned head, crouched and ready to spring. The crowd had fallen silent as they watched the two fighters jockey for position, already they could sense the end of the fight, both combatants focusing everything they have into one final exchange.

The minotaur struck first, sledge-hammer fists swinging as he waded in, but never connecting as Elijah danced circles around his lumbering foe, shifting off the line of attack just before each strike connected, dodging by a hair's breadth, but dodging nevertheless. Elijah's coat billowed out with each dodge, creating intricate patterns in the air as he snapped his coat out, wrapped it around him then snapping it out again, drawing the minotaur's attention every which way. The minotaur bellowed his frustration as he missed strike after strike, growing wearier with each unsuccessful punch until finally exhaustion took its toll, and he collapsed to his knees. Utterly spent, head bowed before Elijah. It had not been a fight, it was an execution.

And Elijah was the executioner.

The thrill of victory drained away as Elijah felt the stunned stares of the ghouls around him. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he shrugged on his coat and walked away from the minotaur. No ghoul tried to stop him as he disappeared into the school, but the weight of their gaze hung heavily on Elijah's shoulders as he headed to class. Things can't get any worse now can it?

Little did he know that things were just getting started.


End file.
